Performance of a network service flow may be measured by a performance indicator such as a packet loss ratio or latency.
In the prior art, when a performance indicator of a service flow between a sending-end device and a receiving-end device needs to be measured. The sending-end device intermittently inserts a dedicated protocol packet into the service flow to serve as a measurement packet and carries an original parameter counted by the sending-end device. For example, the number of packets in the service flow sent by the sending-end device during a period when two measurement packets are sent, in the measurement packet, so as to trigger the receiving-end device to perform a corresponding measurement action to obtain a measurement result. The measurement result obtained in this way may be inaccurate.